Everyone has their opinions
by WendyMarvell-chan
Summary: Natsu thinks he's weak. Happy expresses his love for pokemon. Wendy is just fine. Erza is being suggestive. Gray is mocking Natsu. And Lucy just wants the mission to get done. Oh yeah, there's also Romeo. Nothing really going on with him. Main pairing is NaLu. Has RoWen. contains hints of GraZa. Sorry for the crappy title and summary.


Lucy, Wendy , Happy, and Natsu were on a mission. They had to find a person who had gone missing by a dangerous part of the land. They were getting close to the area of where the lost person was last seen. But, Happy suddenly led them down the wrong trail.

They wandered around on the trail, not saying anything.

"I think that we're defiantly lost." Wendy said after a while.

"I think you're right," Lucy said, "It's because of this stupid cat!"Lucy grabbed Happy and stretched his face. "Natsu or Wendy, can't you smell something?' Lucy said.

"Um, what are we supposed to be smelling?" Wendy asked.

"Like a person or an entrance or something?" Lucy suggested.

"I'm sorry but I can't really smell anything." Wendy said quietly.

"Me neither." Natsu said in a bored voice.

They wandered on some more. It was silent for a while, again.

Finally, Lucy said, 'Happy, fly above the trees and look around."Happy flew above the trees. He stayed above the trees a while.

Then he flew down. "Hmm. It seems we're surrounded by a forest and there's a mountain in front of us. There's also a giant monster in front of the mountain that looks like giant p*kemon." Happy announced. 'I guess we're close then." Lucy said.

"They did say on the request that there was a pretty dangerous monster guarding the mountain near by." Wendy said as she pulled the request out of her bag.

"It says its called a … what?" Wendy said as she looked at the request. Lucy took it and looked at the name.

"Wow. That looks hard to say," Lucy said.

" I guess it's a …. zequirmather?" Wendy said and she bite her tongue. "No, its more like zekqermethner?' Lucy said and she bite her tongue. 'It is just like p*kemon!" Happy said. Natsu looked at the request. 'I think it's a …. zekqurmetnir." he said.

Wendy and Lucy were amazed that he didn't bite his tongue.

"Well, we should keep going." Wendy said triumphly.

'Wait, Happy can you fly me up to look at the monster?" Lucy asked Happy.

'But your really heavy." Happy said. Lucy's eyes seemed to be flaming.

"Did you just indicate that I was fat?" Lucy said angily.

' Yes, I'd rather take someone lighter like Wendy.' Happy said.

" You're gonna get it cat!" Lucy yelled. Without warning, Happy picked up Wendy and flew above the trees.

'how's it look up there?" Lucy yelled up to Wendy.

"Ah, Happy! Why didn't you mention this earli…"Wendy said but it was cut of by her scream and crashing. A giant monster, (zequirmather, zekqermethner, zekqurmetnir or what ever.) came crashing through the trees. It grabbed Happy and Wendy.

"I always wanted to be held by a p*kemon!" Happy said cheerfully. "Happy! Now is not the time!" Lucy said, "and its not a p*kemon!"

"L-Lucy-san?" Wendy whimpered.

" Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Natsu said as he lite his fists on fire. Lucy stood back. ' Fist of the fire dragon!' Natsu yelled as he punched the monster in the head. It had no effect. The monster immediately smacked Natsu to the ground.

" That's gonna be hard to defeat later on." Lucy thought.

Natsu got up and wiped the dirt off his face. " Fist of the fire…' Natsu yelled. He was cut off by being smacked down by the monster once again. "Natsu-san!" Wendy yelled, "Are you okay?" Natsu wiped dirt off his face again. "Lucy, we're gonna need more help." Natsu said, "We need to get back to the guild."

'But what about Wendy and Happy?" Lucy said anxiously.

'Just go." Wendy said," we'll be alright." Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and ran. Lucy managed to keep up with Natsu's running for a couple minutes. "Wait, Natsu, Slow down!" Lucy said as she gasped for air. Natsu stopped running and let Lucy catch her breath. "I mean, the monster's not chasing us or anything." Lucy panted.

"Well, we have to warn the others at Fairy Tail as soon as possible. Besides, Wendy and Happy might die if we take our time." Lucy sighed. "I guess that's a good reason but..' Lucy mummbled, "I'm really tired.' Natsu picked up Lucy.

Lucy blushed. "Well, I guess that solves it." Natsu said as he started running. After a while, Lucy started getting uncomfortable. Her back hurt and Natsu didn't have a reassuring grip on her. She didn't say anything , though.

Once they reached the town, Natsu said, "You're getting heavy. So get down.' Lucy blushed and got down from Natsu's arms.

They went into the city and reached Fairy Tail. Natsu busted open the doors and said "Wendy and Happy have been captured." Everyone looked up from their beer drinking.

Romeo stood up and said, "Wendy has been captured?!"

"You know, Happy has been captured too, you know." Lucy said with a smile, 'you're pretty enthusiastic about Wendy."

Romeo blushed and sat down. "Well, we're gonna need some help with defeating the monster that captured them." Lucy explained. Everyone looked around. "Well, Gildarts is on one of those three year missions again.' Cana said.

" You should definitely take Erza and Gray with you." Mira said.

"And maybe Romeo can come since maybe he would like to save Wendy.' Lucy said as she smiled mischievously at Romeo.

Romeo blushed and said, "Fine.'

'So, where's Erza and Gray?' Lucy asked.

"Oh, about that. They're doing something else." Mira said nervously, "They might be done soon." They could hear a door slam. "We're back." Gray said as he entered the room with Erza.

"What were you doing?" Lucy asked, "Were you on a mission?"

Erza smiled at Lucy. 'You'll always have a innocent mind, won't you?" Erza said. Lucy felt slightly disturbed.

"Well, Happy and Wendy got captured by a monster," Lucy started to explain, " So Natsu couldn't defeat it. He couldn't even put a scratch on it. so..' Lucy trailed off because Gray burst into laughter. "Who are you laughing at, droopy eyes? Natsu yelled to Gray. "I'm laughing at you, slanty eyes." Gray replied.

And it went on like that.

Erza walked over to Lucy. 'So, tell me what happened." she said to Lucy. "Well, since the monster was really strong, we wanted to get help from other people at fairy tail." Lucy continued to explain, "So we decided that we'll take you, Gray, and Romeo."

Lucy looked at Romeo and smiled mischievously again . "Well, I guess we'll go then." Erza said, "Come on, lets go Gray and Natsu."

Then group headed of the fairy tail building.

They went outside of the town and into the forest. They walked along inside the forest for a while. This time, Erza had a map.

'Okay, so we tale a left here, than we'll hit highway route 5 then….." Erza trailed off. "what?" Lucy said in a confused voice. "Oh, sorry that was the directions to W*lmart." Erza said.

She pulled out a different sheet of paper. "okay, this is the one."

Erza said, "oh, we're almost there. They kept walking.

"okay, we keep going a little bit." Erza said.

"If only we had Happy or Carla, then they could fly up and see where we are." Lucy said. "I can climb trees very well.' Romeo said. "Okay, climb that tree." Lucy ordered. Romeo climbed the tree easily and disappeared into the branches. The people on the ground waited a while. Finally, Romeo jumped down from the tree and landed on the ground. 'There's a giant monster that looks like a P*kemon that's coming towards us.' Romeo reported. "That would be the monster." Lucy confirmed.

They heard crashing in the distance. "I guess we better head towards it." Erza said, "I mean we'll get to it faster that way."

"I guess I have no choice." Natsu said. He picked up Lucy and ran off. "Hey! Natsu, what are you doing?" Lucy yelled. "Well, you easily get tired, so I thought I'd just carry you there." Natsu said. Lucy blushed and looked away. They soon reached the monster. It didn't have anyone with it." Okay!" Natsu yelled, "I'm gonna defeat it!" Erza, Gray, and Romeo arrived at the scene. The monster looked like it was charging up a powerful attack. It aimed itself at Lucy and blew something from its mouth. Natsu jumped in front of Lucy. The monster blew out a glob of something and some smoke.

With one slash of Erza's sword it was easily killed. 'That was really easy to kill." Erza said. Gray burst into laughter. "My hero." Lucy said sarcastically. Romeo tried to hide his laughter.

The smoke cleared and the glob turned out to be Happy and Wendy. Romeo immediately ran to Wendy's side. 'Are you alright?" Romeo asked Wendy anxiously. Wendy dusted herself off and replied 'Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for caring." Wendy smiled at Romeo and he blushed. Romeo helped her to her feet.

"That was the first time I've been eaten by a p*kemon!' Happy said excitedly.

They than walked home to Fairy Tail. Natsu and Lucy walked beside each other behind everyone else. "Darn, now everyone's going to think I'm weak and stupid." Natsu said to Lucy.

"Well, I don't think your weak or stupid." Lucy said. She pulled Natsu's face closer to hers and kissed him. At that exact same moment, Romeo held Wendy's hand. Wendy smiled at him.

He blushed and looked away." Well, this isn't like p*kemon at all." Happy said, "There isn't as much romance in p*kemon.'

Erza put her finger to her lips and said, "Happy, it's a romantic moment." Happy looked at her and smiled. 'It's not romantic enough because you and Gray aren't making out." Happy said.'Happy," Erza growled. "You know whats coming to you when we get back."

Screams of Happy were heard throughout the night.


End file.
